Walk-behind (and self-propelled) line stripers have become a well-accepted method of applying striping to parking lots and roads. Often, it is desired to apply two parallel lines either where both are solid or where one is a dashed line. While dual gun stripers are well-known, the controls for operating both guns have proven less than completely user friendly.